puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Zetsurins
Zetsurins was a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate, 2007.On March 1, 2012 they split up when Mochizuki and Fuiji lost to Shingo Takagi and Yamato. History Dragon Gate Masaaki Mochizuki and Don Fujii were a tag team in 2006 when they were part of the stable Renaissance. On August 6 Fujii and Mochizuki defeated Gamma and Dr. Muscle in a tournament final to revive the International Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. On September 17 they made their first title defense of the titles by defeating Muscle Outlawz (Magnitude Kishiwada and Masato Yoshino). On November 19 they made their second title defense of the titles by defeating Muscle Outlawz (Magnitude Kishiwada & Pentagon Black), but they lost the titles to Gedo and Jado on their third title defense and the match was also contested for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. They would continued to teaming up until 2008.Towards the end of the year of 2007, Mochizuki and Fuiji united with K-ness to form Mushozoku, a team of wrestlers 35 years and older. On September 9, they won the Open the Triangle Gate Titles, defeating Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino & Magnitude Kishiwada, and defended them right up until February 24, 2008, when they lost them to Shingo Takagi, BxB Hulk & Cyber Kong. K-ness stepped into a background role, and soon, the newly-face Magnitude Kishiwada took his place, forming Zetsurins. On September 28, the trio won the Open the Triangle Gate Titles from Yasushi Kanda, Yamato & Gamma. They made a defense against Keni'chiro Arai, Akira Tozawa & Taku Iwasa of Tozawa-juku on November 16, and Tozawa added the stipulation that if his team lost, then Tozawa-juku would disband. Mochizuki scored the winning pinfall, bringing Tozawa-juku to an end. Iwasa began a rivalry with him after swearing revenge on him for causing the end of Tozawa-juku. They faced off in a second round match in the King of Gate Tournament in December, where Mochizuki had promised that he would show Iwasa's one "fundamental flaw." Mochizuki won, and afterwards, Mochizuki told Iwasa that his "fundamental flaw" was that he had been a tag team wrestler for so long that he had forgotten how to wrestle on his own, and would have to re-learn how. Mochizuki would get to the finals of the tournament, but lost to Naruki Doi. On February 15, 2009, Mochizuki, Fujii & Kishiwada lost the Triangle Gate titles to Shingo Takagi, Taku Iwasa & Dragon Kid, where he took the fall, being pinned by Iwasa. On December 25, 2010 Fujii and Mochizuki won a three-way 1º contender match to face Naruki Doi and Gamma for the Open The Twin Gate Championship. On January 9, 2011 they reunited as tag team against Kamikaze (Cyber Kong and Yamato). One day later they defeated Naruki Doi and Gamma for the Twin Gate Belts. On February 6, 2011 they lost the belts to Blood Warriors (Genki Horiguchi & Ryo Saito). On March 1, 2012 they disband when Mochizuki and Fuiji lost to Shingo Takagi and Yamato. Osaka Pro Wrestling (2009–2010) Mochizuki and Fujii made their debut at the Osaka Pro at the Osaka Pro 10th Anniversary show and they defeated Hideyoshi and Masamune. Mochizuki and Fujii participated at the 2010 Osaka Tag Festival at block A and they finished the tournament with 6 points winning all of their matches on their block and they defeated Hideyoshi and Masamune to win the tournament and the match was at the finals and they earn an opportunity for the Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Champions. On July 17 they defeated Momo no Seishun Tag (Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada) to win the Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Champions. On September 25 they defeated Kuishinbo Kamen and Miracle Man at their first title defense. On October 31 they lost the Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Champions back to Momo no Seishun Tag (Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada) in a rematch and that was their last appearance at Osaka Pro. Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open the Dream Gate Championship (1 time) - Mochizuki **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (2 times) - with Magnitude Kishiwada (1) and Akebono (1) **Open the Twin Gate Championship (1 time) - Mochizuki and Fuiji **International Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Mochizuki and Fuiji *'Osaka Pro Wrestling' **Osaka Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Mochizuki and Fuiji **Osaka Tag Festival (2010) References * * * * External links *Cagematch Profile Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units